Bring Me To Life
by EchoScar
Summary: Renji x Ishida x Ichigo . Spoiler to the movie Bleach :Hell Verse What if instead of Yuzu,it's Uryuu who got caught to hell? P/s: Bleach is not though it's mine but 's not and if it was which is impossible it will be more yaoi and crack up pairing.
1. Description

Bring Me To Life .

* * *

Description

This story is a yaoi fan fiction of the manga and anime Bleach . Spoler for the Bleach movie Hell . The pairing will include threesome , yaoi and shoujo ai include

Pairing :Renji xUryuu x Ichigo , Rukia x Inoue , Chad(Sado) x Keigo and a few other pairing might appear . Depends on how the story go on .

Disclaimer : I DID NOT own Bleach manga or anime or life action and so on . Not even the characters . ( If i did own Bleach , which , sadly will never happen it will surely be more yaoi and more crack up pairing )

Description:

what if instead of Yuzu it's Uryuu who got kidnap to hell?

After the latest incident at Hueco Mundo , Uryuu and Renji spend quite a lot of times together which to Ichigo discomfort . He was suspicious of Renji attitude toward Uryuu and later found out that Renji too had a feeling for Uryuu . Trouble , he kept on wondering how can he confess to Uryuu and things seem to get worse when he found out Renji and Uryuu are going for a dinner which was actually a date from Renji view . Ichigo decide to spied on them with Rukia and Inoue help . Who will win Uryuu's heart?

This plot is for the hell verse part plot.

When Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji were send to inspect a strange occurrence, though they remain vague about what . Shortly after , powerful masked spirits attacked Ichigo and the others at school . When one of his mask breaks, the gates of Hell appeared and one of the guardians of Hell impales the unmasked spirit , dragging him into Hell . So, the spirits known are the Sinners , hide their faces to avoid being dragged backed.

During the battle, Ichigo's two sisters, were attacked by Shuren , the leader of the Sinners . Ichigo manages to return in time to attacked the masked spirits , but was unable to defeat him . Kokuto a Sinner not allied with the masked spirits, rescues Karin , but the masked spirits almost manages to capture Yuzu when Uryuu grabbed her and use his Hirenkyaku to move to Renji . He asked Renji to took care of her. Shuren took Uryuu instead and depart with him to hell . Kokuto offers to assist Ichigo by showing him the route into Hell, and Rukia, Renji,Chad and Orihime decide to join the quest . But as they arrived at hell,things seem to go wrong like there's something wrong with Ichigo's hollow add with can they really trust the Kokuto ? How long can Uryuu hold on alive before he started dying ?

I am sorry if it sound childish and uninteresting and forgive me for the spelling mistake. Please do enjoy reading the story.I will try to update it when I can.


	2. Hell 1 : Realizing Love

Hell 1 : Realizing Love

* * *

It's like any ordinary day in Karakura High . Although the teacher was teaching in front but somehow Ichigo mind was not paying attention to what the teacher is teaching in front . Instead , his eyes are focus on a certain Quincy boy , Uryuu . Since the incident at Hueco Mundo , he started realizing his feeling for the cute Quincy boy . Although he still feel guilty for stabbing Uryuu when he loss controlled of his inner Hollow but Uryuu had forgive him for what he had done but still this weird feeling is different . It was not because of he felt guilty for the Quincy boy but it's something feeling he can never put into a word.

 _Is this love?Is he madly in love with the cool,stubborn Quincy,Uryuu Ishida?_

He felt jealous when he saw how Renji seem to be closer with all happen after the fight with Szayelaporro Granz,and the way Renji look at Uryuu seem more than just a friend . It was the look of someone in love . The way he pretend to ruffle Uryuu hair or the way he pretend to bump his shoulder with Uryuu just so that he can touch Uryuu without Uryuu noticing his real intention .

Ichigo clutched the pencil he's holding as he stared at the Quincy boy . He was writing notes as usual and later on he will be going to the sewing club thought of confessing to Uryuu before going home but somehow he was quite worried with what Uryuu reaction will be . Angry?Humiliation?Shock?Happy?Ichigo stared at the clock hang in the class . Hoping for the bell to rang any minutes . But sadly there was still half an hour before the school end.

He sighed and stared at Uryuu's hair,his hands,his ears,face . . . he wonder what it will be like to touched that raven black hair . It must be soft,like his pale snow white skin . His lip will be as soft as cotton maybe even taste sweet like candy , he will me mewling his name as he touch his sensitive spot . . . _Ichigo_ . . .

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" The voice bring him back to reality as he looked around , confuse .

Misato sensei stood glaring at Ichigo with blazing eyes . The other students giggle except Uryuu who glared at Ichigo as if it's his fault that his study is bother .

"Stop dreaming in my class,Ichigo."She instructed . Ichigo was about to sat down when he realize Uryuu was still glaring at him with his usual brow furrowed like he always did when he was thinking . When he caught Ichigo's eyes he quickly turn around and continue writing . Ichigo's frowned.

P/S : I know it 's short but I want to make the story simple and and easy to read and understand . I am still an amateur in yaoi world . I have read lots of yaoi fan fictions but I never really do any sensor part in yaoi story even thought I can imagine it but I just can't seem to be able to describe it . I mean I even feel really embarrass when it came to making even a bit of blowjob . I will be blushing like mad and slammed my head at the laptop . XP But maybe I should read . I am also sorry if there's some words missing . I just realize when i read my fanfictions again and there's a lot of words missing . I will try to make sure to check the missing word when I can . Thank you for reading and don't forget to review ^n^

* * *

Shieru :So,the end of chapter 1.

Ichigo :Do Uryuu lips really taste like candy?

shieru :you have to be pateint

Uryuu:Why do I feel like I am going to be force to do 'that' stuff?

Shieru:Trust will enjoy the sensation

Uryuu : . . . No thanks

Ichigo :You can't run away from this story,Uryuu.

Uryuu : . . .

Shieru :By the way,Bleach not mine . See you guys next time


	3. hell 2 : Understanding What Love Is

Hell 2 : Understanding what love is.

* * *

Okay,before you read this chapter go and open the you tube . This chapter is aspire by the song Show me the meaning of love by Alex Band okay. ^^

* * *

Renji had long since fall in love with Uryuu Ishida but he just realize his feeling only after the incident at Hueco Mundo . He realize how his heart ache like mad when that pink hair bastard hurt Uryuu . The pain in Uryuu face when he slump against him , puking blood. He wished he can do something to save him or reduce the pains he was facing .That's quite weird at first but then when he told this to Izuru Kira.

"You didn't know is it?"

"Know what?"

Renji were visiting the lieutenant of the 3rd Division when he confess to him about his sickness that appear every time he see the Quincy boy despite how hard he tried to deny those feeling away . He thought Izuru might be able to solve his problem . He must be sick and since Izuru were from 4rd Division for a while before he was transfer to the 3rd Division might know the cause of his problem .

"Renji,you have fallen in love with him."Izuru said softly as Renji finished explaining . He didn't even lift his head as he continue writing his reports . Renji wonder if he did listened to him at all.

"W...What?"Renji stared at Izuru .

Izuru sighed and put his brushed down and looked at Renji . "It's obvious isn't it ? Your heart ached when he's hurt , you felt your pulse started quickening faster when you are closer with him , you felt weird churning feeling in your stomach when you saw him , and it only worsen as he's near you or when you see him."

"..But"

"I think you are in love,Renji with him."

"Who's in love?"Shuuhei suddenly appeared at the doorway . Shuuehi and Izuru had been together . Yes together like dating for the past months after the incident of their captain betrayal . Both of them seem to understand each other pain and rumour started spreading about how closed they are and how Shuuhei always looked so happy as if he's in love and it was finally reveal when Shuuhei confessed to Izuru in front of everyone at the 3rd Division buildings and receive a lot of applause and congratulations from everyone and even the captain send their approve on Izuru and Shuuhei rwlationship . They got engaged a few weeks later . The wedding will be held next months .

"Yo,Renji"Shuuhei smile at Renji and kissed Izuru at the lips before Izuru pushed him away softly , giggling . Kira never did giggle . _But he can be like a girl on certain time ._

"Hei,Zuru"Shuuhei said as he kiss Izuru forehead . Izuru blushed at the way Shuuhe address him in front of Renji so openly .

"Shuuhei,what are you doing here?"Izuru asked as Shuuhei took a seat by his side . His hand started snaking around Izuru waist protectively as he rested his head on Izuru's shoulder .

"Can't I visit the one I love?"Shuuhei asked as if pouting .

Izuru chuckled . "Well,of course you can but you shouldn't go on visiting me when we are working." Izuru said as he picked the brushed and started writing reports from where he had stopped . Renji was thinking if he should leave them alone or not and finally made up his mind and decided to leave .

"I will get going first . Thanks for the advice Kira , see you later,Shuuhei . " He stood up and started walking toward the doorway . Renji felt like he should leave those two love bird some space a;one . Izuru realize Renji was about to leave and stood up but not before pushing Shuuhei softly from him .

"Chotto matte,Renji. . . "

"What?" He asked and turned around .

"Um...You should confess to him your true feeling . If you keep it hiding for to long , you might lost your chance . Trust me."Renji hesitated but the serious looked on Izuru face showed how serious Izuru was about . Renji smile his usual threatening smile and nodded before he turned around and walked out from the 3rd Division building but not before he heard Izuru squeaked at what Shuuhei's doing toward Izuru and Renji closed his eyes and chuckled.

 _Uryuu..._

* * *

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review and favorites you want . ^n^ .

Shieru :Wow,yes.I am done~And this time i have invite three new people here.

Luna :Thanks for having me ^^*hand those review and favourites with pocky*

Izuru :Please to meet you all*bow*

Shuuhei :No need to be so formal,Izuru .Yo,everyone

Renji :What did Shuuhei did to Izuru to make him squeak?

Kira :Renji!*blushing like mad*

Shuuhei :*chuckle*He heard us?I thought he already went a few walks away*kiss Izuru forehead and hugged him protectively*

Shieru :*eyes glinting*Oh,you know,just this stuff here and there that involve well . ...

Renji :Involve what?

Luna :*sighed*Renji,read will help you in future*hand Renji lots of Yaoi manga*

Shieru :*whisper*Where did you get that much yaoi manga?

Luna :*smirked*Easy,from Inoue and from Rukia

Shieru :Oh~

Renji :*blushing while reading the manga*

Luna :Anyway,we didn't own Bleach please await the next chapter,

Shieru and Luna :Fire and Fury


	4. Hell 3 : Fire and Fury

Hell 3 : Fire and Fury

* * *

Yay,new update~

By the way,this new update is inspire by the song "Fire and Fury" by Skillet . Go on and listen to the song while reading this story u

I will love to thanks some people a lot : (1) **.10** for reviewing and adding this story into your favorites and also following this story . I am so happy . It encourage me to go on with my not so good story . You open my eeys to look on to the positive light and not the darkness . This parts is dedicated to you . I have make sure it's more longer than the before chapters . I will always keep up with my promise . To (2) **hardoraku** who add this story into your favorites and following this story and to (3) **Lotus Swarm** , who add this story into your favorites , you guys inspire me that there's still someone out there who will love to read the end of this chapters .

Love , Luna Lluvia

P/s : A special segment will be create . Read until the end of this chapters to know . ^v^

* * *

Ichigo ignored the eyes that bored on him in confusion as Ichigo kept wondering near the club where Uryuu have been staying for handicraft . Uryuu had been staying after school for days now in that room . He had turned down Keigo invitation when he invited him to go home together and ended up getting a protest from Keigo . Chad had looked at Ichigo with a knowing stared and nodded . Live it to Chad to handle his lover from ruining his planned on confessing his true feeling to Uryuu . There's no use in planting those feeling deep in his heart anymore . Somehow the incident at Hueco Mundo had triggered his feeling toward Uryuu especially after what happen between Uryuu and Renji after the battle with Szayel . Renji seem to be keeping a feeling for Uryuu too . The way he looked at Uryuu with those eyes . There's love written there that make Ichigo felt uncomfortable . If he didn't act fast Renji might confessed to Uryuu . Although there's a probabilities that Uryuu might reject Renji's confession . It still bother Ichigo . It's not like Uryuu's homophobia . It's obvious that he's gay with his ability to cook , sew and not to mention what a neat clean freak he is .

"This is useless . Maybe I should wait in front of his apartment instead . " He muttered , sighing . Now he felt like a stalker which might be true . Uryuu might have realize my presence already . Still...

"Kurosaki-kun~!" A high pitched voice which belong to Inoue caught him off guard from his thought . "What are you doing here , Kurosaki-kun? I thought school's already end hours ago?"Ichigo hesitated . Should he told Inoue why he's been wondering near the club?

"Um . . . Well nothing important . I just remember I forgot to told Uryuu I need to borrow his Biology notes ."He lied . Damn .

"Souka , oh , well I should get going now I guess . Rukia-chan said she will be coming to fetch me up after school today when she'd done with the report at Soul Society . She might be here any minutes now ."Ichigo Rukia's here that means Renji will be here too . Ichigo suddenly felt his hair stand . Someone was approaching them and better if he leave that place before that someone saw him .

"I should go now , Inoue . I just remember I need to help Yuzu with the grocery . Gotta go now . "He started backing away slowly toward the stairs .

"Eh , but you the Biology note-,"I chigo cut her word .

"I can meet him later . Got to go n-,"Too late .

"Ichigo!"A girl boyish like shouted aware him of her presence . But before he could duck Rukia's gigai leg hit him square at the backed and caused him to fall face first kissing the hard tile floor of the walkway . Ichigo felt his anger boiled as he slowly raised himself up as his body shook with fury .He barely heard Inoue asking if he was okay and turned to Rukia who was smirking at him as she stood up by him with her usual cocky smiles .

"What do you think you are doing ! I could have broke my nose !" He snapped at her . Rukia didn't seem bother by his furious .

"If you are a man , go and confess already . If you keep on waiting , your opportunity might slip away right under your eyes , I-C-H-I-G-O baka ." Ichigo was stunned beyond shocked . She known his feeling toward Uryuu?

"What do you mean Rukia-chan ?" Inoue asked . Obviously Inoue didn't known about his feeling yet .

Rukia didn't said anything as she continue to stared at Ichigo as if daring him to confess his feeling to Uryuu right away . And that's when it hit him . Renji .

"Rukia , you are supposed to come here with Renji right ? Where is he ? "It felt like his nightmare might some true when Rukia just smirked and crossed her hands .She raised her eyebrows .

"You know where he will be right now , Ichigo . "

Ichigo paled up . Renji might be searching for Uryuu right now . Rukia was here so where's Renji?Uryuu , He must be with thinking about confessing to Uryuu too . Ichigo eyes widen as he sense Renji reiatsu nearby . In the school . No . In the handicraft club room . And he was alone with Renji right now . He cursed and dashed for the club room which seem much far from his reached .

* * *

The handicraft club room.

"I will be going now , Ishida-kun . See you tomorrow."

"Hait . Thank you for your hard work , Inoue . See you tomorrow . "Uryuu replied and smile at her before she went out and closed the door behind her .

Uryuu put down the needle and the clothes he had been working on for the upcoming school festival in a few more weeks . The Drama team member had asked for his help to created the costume for the play they are playing . He had agreed and since then he had been stuck going home late to finish the costumes . It's not a big deal since it help him to kept himself from thinking about the incident at Hueco Mundo . He shivered at those memory . He had gotten his stomach crushed by the creepy pink hair scientist and remodel which he didn't want to remember the experience of it thanks to Mayuri . Aside gotten one of him arm ripped off as he tried to distract Ulqiorra so Inoue can tried to saved Ichigo but it seem useless . He know that because he couldn't felt Ichigo's reiatsu . As he tried to stopped him from killing Ulqiorra , he had gotten his stomach stabbed by him . Not the right move to do when you tried to stopped someone from killing the enemy .

He were much closer with Abarai since the incident with Szayel which he didn't seem to mind . But his attitude was a bit distracting thought . Then there's Ichigo . He had apologize once they get back from Soul Society for stabbing him . Uryuu had forgive him but somehow Ichigo still seem guilty for stabbing him . Talked about Ichigo . He had been acting strangely lately too . Today he had not been paying much attention in the class and once the school end he could felt Ichigo's reiatsu lurking near where the handicraft room .

"You seem trouble ."

Uryuu jumped at the sudden voice . He didn't heard any sound after Inoue leave . Uryuu sense the reiatsu and realize who was it . He tried to slowed down his heart rate upon hearing the familiar reiatsu . He adjusted his glasses as an acted to hide his nervousness away from been detected by him.

"What are you doing here , Abarai ? "His voice was icy and quite , but polite at the same time . Uryuu didn't bother turning to look at the Soul Reaper . His hand reached for the needle and clothes and continue sewing from where he had left it .

"It's just that , I am on duty here with Rukia . She'd been dying to meet Inoue-san anyway . "Reiji told him . Uryuu know about Inoue relationship with Kuchiki Rukia and even Kuchiki Byakuya had approved their relationship .

"I see . "Uryuu stalled without looking up .

"Well . . . ,"Renji curse silently as he wonder how should he confess to Uryuu . He had never thought it's going to be this hard . More harder to do than say . He approached Uryuu slowly to eyed the piece of clothes that Uryuu's sewing . He putted a hand on the back of Uryuu's chair as he leaned forward . The Quincy stiffen at the lacked of personal space between himself and the shinigami which caused him to pushed the needle a bit harder than meant and caused a hole to from .

"Is there anything you want , Abarai-kun?"

"I am sorry . I know you must be a bit . . . frustrated right now . But I guess that's why partly I am here . I was hoping you had have dinner with me . "Abarai stutter out . Blushing he backed away . It's all Rukia's planned if not because Izuru and Hisagi told her about his feeling for the Quincy's boy he won't be inviting him for dinner . But dinner didn't sound like a bad idea .

Uryuu put the clothes he was holding and needle down and turned . He stared incredulously at the shinigami , who blushed under the look . "Dinner?"

"Y-Yes,dinner , "Renji assured him . Seeming to remember something , he reached out into his shirt pocket , pulling out a slip of paper as though it were really important . "I have a coupon here from that famous restaurant in town . "

Looking at the coupon , Uryuu blinked a few times before returning his gaze back to Abarai . "But why me?You can invite Ichigo maybe even the other . And that's were people go on date ."

"Because I want to ask you out on a date , Uryuu ishida!"

They both stared at one another in shock . Finally Renji broke the stared by looking away,rubbing a hand through his hair in embarrassment .

"But . . . why . . . after everything . . . . "Uryuu asked in confusion .

"Do it ever occur to you that I have always see you as more than a friend?"Renji countered with another question , blushing .

Staring wide eyed at the shinigami again , Uryuu considered rejecting the date and wake up the next day from this crazy dream . But after a moment of silent , he nodded slowly .

"I'll go ."

* * *

Yay,new update . Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave some review too . ^n^

* * *

Shieru : Anyway I am glad that I manage to update this new chapters even though it's exam weeks . I should thanks Luna for creating this chapter .

Luna : Oh , you are welcome . And guess what ? We have invite some people to be our guest for today . *shouted* Come out guys , the readers and the fan will want to meet you all .

Inoue : Um,hello . Thanks for having me here .

Rukia : What is this . Why am i invite too . If not because of Inoue I won't be coming .

Uryuu :*sighed*Please to meet you all . My name's Uryuu Ishida . Thanks's for having me here.

Renji :Tch , Uryuu need to stopped being so formal like Izuru*sat beside Uryuu*

Ichigo : Renji you damn that's supposed to be my place ! Get up now !

Luna : Lively as ever I see . . . *smile like Unohana* Please be quite . We have visitors and reader and of course fan girls here too . So be quite . . .

Shieru : Oh ~ Luna have unleash her fangs~Interesting .

Renji,ichigo : . . . . . .

Luna : *smile at the camera* Now , should we get going with the interview?

Shieru : Right . Attention readers , fan , fan girls , we will be making a special interview between all the characters that have appear so far in this story which mean Izuru and Shuuhei are include .

Inoue : If you want to read the special interview chat than please review on what you guys think . We will be publishing the interview for all fan to read if any of you guys review on what do you guys think about the special interview chat.

Rukia : Remember to review to read it .

Ichigo : There will be interview about a lot of things so vote to read it .

Renji : If you want to read the next update after the interview , review cause yaoi's **MIGHT** coming after the interview special part .

Uryuu : *blushes*What do you mean by yaoi's coming after the interview part !

Sheiru : Oh you know . Just some rabu rabu stuff coming with the vote really promising .

Uryuu : *paled up* I'm going to regret this am I?

Inoue and Rukia : *holding camera* We are ready to record it , Shieru-sama,Luna-sama .

Uryuu : Oh gawd . . . .

Shieru and Luna : Await the next chapter,Special : Interview the Bleach Characters.

* * *

Note that the Bleach characters interview only consist of characters that had appear in this story only . So far only this characters will be interview : Izuru , Hisagi , Uryuu , Renji , Ichigo , Rukia , Inoue , Chad and keigo . Reviews to read those interview . Oh and Luna and Shieru will love to know what you guys think about the special interview chats . It is still in progress since we need help . Please ? OnO|||

Shieru : P/S , Bleach didn't belong to me .


End file.
